Pregnant!
by Mello's one and only Matt
Summary: It was just another normal day at Matt and Mello's apartment until..."Holy crap,Mello!" MxM. plus Mpreg. please look into it. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant?!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or the characters, but I do own this short story. MXM. Mpreg. Yaoi.

It was just a normal day at Matt and Mello's apartment until…"holy crap, Mello?!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was just a normal day at Matt and Mello's apartment until…

"Holy crap, Mello?!" Matt screamed from the bathroom.

"I'm a little busy just say it." The blond called from the living room, eating on his chocolate bar.

"Um…well, I'm. Ah." Matt stammered.

"Your what cute? Cause I already know."

"No not that."

"Then what sexy, beautiful, attractive?"

"No. Um…well here have a look at it!" Matt yelled throwing a small thermometer like object at Mello.

The blond looked at the object and finally read what it said. His eyes were wide in shock. He got up and ran toward the bathroom that his lover was concealed in.

"M-matt? Um, is this right?" Mello asked not trying to offend his lover of the situation.

"I guess so…" Matt said trailing off.

"Well let me in the bathroom so I can talk to you face to face."

The red head paused for a moment and locked the bathroom door quickly. He didn't want to face his love at the moment due to the impossible situation. He felt like being alone right now to at least think it over.

"Matt?" Mello asked, knocking on the door.

"Please go away I want to think this over." Matt said, softly due to the tears that were about to break free.

"Matt, we can think it over together…please?"

But it was no use the red head didn't feel like coming out and talking about the dammed situation. He only felt like thinking about it because it was a lot easier to think than to say. On the other side of the door sat his concerned lover. He didn't want to leave his Matt especially at a time like this. Shortly after he began to nod off against the door.

"Ok I've thought it over." he said to himself as he unlocked and opened the door. Only to see Mello fall in the bathroom.

"Holy crap!" Matt yelled in shock. He didn't think his love was on the other side of the door asleep. Well not anymore at least.

"Ow, what the hell?" Mello said, sitting up and rubbing the side of his head that hit the floor. He looked up at Matt who was holding in a bit of laughter now that he realized it was a bit funny.

"Sorry."

"It's fine…so what did you think of?"

"Well the first thing to do is…go see a doctor. I mean I need to know how many months, what they are, how this can happen and if their healthy I guess."Matt said, lifting his fingers up in number form to list what he needed to do.

"It's simple though you only got pregnant because we had sex. Good thing we waited till we got out of wammy's huh?" Mello said, rubbing the back of his head.

"…How can a male get pregnant?! I know we had sex, but I'm not a girl I don't have sexual reproductive organs. Hell you look like one more than me dammit!" Matt yelled, in a fit to get to a point.

"Hm…well I'm not the one who's pregnant. Anyway…wait I just got it, Mail and male, hah that's great." Mello said, standing up.

"One you suck and two dude…that was lame."

"No I do not suck I'm your lover. And two that wasn't…Ok I'm sorry, but Matt I love you. And I'm sure we can get through this without anything going wrong, ok? Cause I'll be here in case you need something like a good boyfriend would do and not to mention I'm here for support, my love."Mello said, picking him up bridal style.

Soon after he had placed him on the couch and sat next to him on the floor. Looking up at him Mello did want to know how it could happen it's not like having sex with a girl where you could have the possibility of getting her pregnant this was his lover another man not a woman but a guy. But he put it aside for the doctor to worry about, but then he realized something they had to keep their identities safe and he didn't want Matt or him to be in public that much especially at a hospital where they will write things down take names and maybe even post shit about a guy being pregnant. Granted you see things like that a lot now a days.

"Maybe disguise would work…or maybe we could see Near and he would…what the hell am I thinking I don't want Near to know at all…but what other choice do we have…duh I'm so forgetful. We have L." Mello thought to himself, as he took Matt's hand and gently went over the top with his thumb.

"What is it?" Matt asked knowing that his lover was staring off into space which was a rare thing for the blond to do.

"Well, we have to go see L maybe he can help."

"Hell no!" Matt shouted, sitting up immediately.

"It's either him or Near."

"L it is." Matt sighed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey I finally got a hold of him, Matt!" Mello shouted from their only bedroom.

"Goody gum drops." Matt sighed under his breath. He wanted his concentration to be on his game he had long since neglected since the situation had begun. Not on "Oh Mello finally got a hold of L how wonderful."

The blond walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Matt was trying to play his game. He had the cell phone up to his ear."Yes, L, Matt's um…well how do I put this um..pregnant."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So what will L say and what will Matt and Mello do? Find out in the next chapter. R&R please. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant

Disclaimer: you know.

A/N: Thank you people who like the story yeah the first out of two that got reviews thank you everyone who did. I's feel happy anyway on with the show.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

L who was shocked but didn't show it dropped the phone which hit the table and closed up then finally hit the floor.

"Wow, Ryuzaki, you were very nice to that person."Light said, picking up the phone and placing it in L's hand.

"I was not nice nor mean, light-kun, just shocked." He said, dialing the number.

"So, Mr. I don't show emotion, but I finally have to, what was it about?"

"Light-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Shut up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"L... hello. Um… L. fuck he hung up!" Mello shouted, hanging up the phone and sitting down to his once calm lover. Whom was getting pissed off.

"Well maybe he didn't want to hear it because…"

Matt was cut off by a ringing noise coming from Mello's phone. Mello had answered and smiled at matt. "Ha it's L."

"Fun."Matt sighed rolling his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, Mello, Matt's pregnant…funny I thought you would be uke. Well, I guess I should help you both out. So, you can come by the shitiyuu hotel. In an hour. So I shall see you then, right?" he asked, grabbing light's hand with his free one.

"Well every once in awhile…but I'm not pregnant so…anyway alright we'll meet you there in an hour." Mello said, hanging up the phone looking towards Matt.

"What?" Matt asked, as he felt Mello's stare in the side of his head. He much less didn't bother to look up and pay him any heed.

"No-nothing, we have to meet him in an hour at the Shitiyuu hotel."Mello whispered, growing red.

"…I don't even want to do anything, Mel truth be told." Matt said, not even looking up at him whatsoever.

"What, Why?!" Mello shouted standing up off the couch in a hurry.

"…it's nothing. I'll get up."Matt said, standing up.

He shut off his game after saving it and walked to the bathroom. He didn't feel like his old self much less doing anything including playing games or being around Mello for some reason.

"I don't feeling like being around people at the moment right now, and god being around L and his whiny ass bitch at least me and Mello switch off now and then but Light or whatever...Well he fits the perfect role for being a bitch. Hell he'd probably be Near's" he thought to himself laughing out loud which was scaring Mello till he finally let him in on it. In which case the both of them where laughing so loud that the person below them had to knock on their ceiling with a broom. (Which was Matt and Mello's floor)

"Deal with it." Mello said, stomping on the floor.

"Well, I guess we should leave to get there early, huh?" Matt suggested, calming down from the laughing fit they both shared.

"Yeah."

And with that they finished up with what they had to do and hoped in Matt's car. They drove to the shitiyuu hotel and walked in. Then it hit them they just remembered that L didn't give them a room number. Mello took out his phone and called L complaining that he didn't give a room number and for which he apologized and gave them one. Room number 503. L and light had a suite on the top floor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Go figure that they'd get a suite." Matt said. Walking to the elevator.

"Well, L, always got one, but I guess with light there then they always get a smaller one since they don't really need all that room." Mello said, pressing the button for the right floor.

They finally got up to the floor where L and Light were after awhile. Mello had knocked on the door and was greeted by Light. Matt and Mello held in a bit of laughter after they saw Light which made the other worry but just forgot about it anyway as they had passed him to see L.

"Ah, hello, Mello and Matt." L greeted, giving off a slight smile.

"Hi." They both said in unison unemotionally.

"So I hear your pregnant Matt is that right?" He asked, picking up a small sweet.

While they talked about the nessacery steps and had the doctor walk in to see how far along Matt was Light started to think to himself. As he watched everything go on he was kind of jealous of Matt for being pregnant. After all Light kind of wanted to be pregnant at the same time.

"That's not fair I want to be pregnant too…maybe I am because I do throw up more than usual so I must be I have to be now L will be happy and pay even more attention to me now since I'm having his child. I should run out and get a pregnancy test." Light thought to himself, not clearly thinking because the doctor was there he could have a test that way.

"What are you thinking about, light-kun?" L asked, half listening to Matt's complaining and the doctor.

"Well…It might sound stupid but I'm jealous of Matt for being pregnant." Light said, turning red as he looked L right in the eyes.

"You're jealous of Matt?"

"Yes and stop rubbing it in my face. I just want to have a kid…with you, Ryuzaki." Light whispered.

"I see…well Matt and Mello are done and I wanted to see something about you, Light you seem to be sick or something. I'm no quite sure so I want you to be tested when they leave, alright?"

Light looked at L with a blush and hugged him. Which kind of made L blush as well but he shook it off and patted light's back.

"Well, is that all then?"Matt asked fixing his shirt from the ultrasound. He hated the feel of the jelly that had to be smeared on his stomach.

"Yes I believe so, Mr. Cal." The doctor said, starting to pack his things up before L had stopped him and asked if he stay a little bit longer. (Mr. Cal. An alias that L had picked.)

L had shooed Matt and Mello and told them to go back home so he can ask the doctor about some illnesses. Hoping that they wouldn't take interest, but shooed them out nonetheless. Well Mello didn't take to kindly, but shrugged it off. He grabbed Matt's hand and walked to the car and helped Matt inside. After they got home the both of them plopped down on the couch.

"Maybe we shouldn't plop on the couch."Mello said, flicking on the TV.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mihael? You never mentioned anything before you knew I was pregnant." Matt said, looking at him pissed off a bit.

"No not true...ok maybe but do you really think you should I mean your going to get bigger soon your in you're first trimester of being pregnant."

"…Are you calling me fat?"

"No I'm not I just think you might hurt yourself for being big and plopping on the couch."

"What the hell?! I'm not fat and even if I were going to get big and what not I wouldn't grow wide, you jerk. Do I fucking look like I'm fat?!" Matt hollered, standing up and throwing off his shirt in Mello's direction.

Mello grabbed Matt's shirt out of reflects and looked down at it. He looked back up with a small blush and smiled.

"No, not at all, Matt. I'm sorry for calling you fat, but ah you know I would be a lot more easier to take my clothes off instead of yours."

"Are you saying you want to be uke?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Mello said, standing up unzipping his vest and tossing it to Matt.

"Mhm. I like what I see so far."

"You're going to like it a lot more soon." Mello said, starting on his pants.

After Mello had completely striped for Matt and they had an eventful little time. The both of them grew tired and fell asleep. Then the next day had arrived and Matt felt like shit which left Mello to do basically everything Matt did for the apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

See what happens when the blond has to do basically everything for himself and the apartment plus helping Matt out. Will he be able to handle everything or get confused or pissy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: sorry

A/N: sorry readers but I would like more reviews besides 3 and I thank those that had because I would like more or the story is going down hill and I might not be on here for awhile, but still we'd all like reviews but I'm hardly getting any sorry but I think I'll discontinue it unless I get a review or two


	4. Chapter 4 Mello's day

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: you already know.

Matt (A/N): well I did get some reviews so I'm back, but remember we'd all like reviews so please don't hesitate to do so. Thank you, plus thank to who did so. Anyway on with the show…I'm trying something new cause when I read back my writing seems simple so I'm changing it a bit.

Mello: don't you mean story?

Matt: why do you have to be mean?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Normal pov.

Mello had started up the shower and got in with Matt. After a half hour of washing up and drying off Matt got dressed in night apparel and laid back down on the bed since he wasn't feeling good. Mello on the other hand got dressed and brought Matt a trash can to the side of his bed.

"Ok, so, Matt what do you normally do?" Mello asked sitting down right next to him on the bed.

"To clean the apartment and make food? That's easy here's a list."Matt said, pulling the drawer open on the night stand on his side. He handed Mello the list and when he opened it seemed to be at least a foot or two long.

"This is what you do every weekend?!"Mello shouted, reading the list over and over again.

"Yep. I think you might want to get started to." He said, giving his love a nice innocent smile.

"Fine, call me if you need something please. I'm serious I'd like to be interrupted doing this stuff I had no Idea you did this much."Mello said, eyeing the list then looked at Matt who had shrugged and turned on his side to face the trashcan with his back to Mello.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mello's pov.

"Alright what's first on the list? Hm, maybe I shouldn't ware my good clothes today if I'm doing house work. Let's see what I have that would be good to work in."

I looked in the closet and pulled out a baggy black shirt and a worn out pair of leather pants."I still have to look sexy." I thought to myself while dressing up in the old forgotten clothes. I smiled and looked the list over for the 5th time.

"Ok first thing…clean the toilet." I sighed, and put on a pair of cleaner's gloves instead of my leather ones. I opened the cupboards underneath the bathroom sink and found the solution and scrubber and started to clean the damn toilet.

"Gross I never knew that solution could smell that bad. Anyway second thing vacuum the apartment…ugh! I hate vacuums!" I shouted out loud, starting up the vacuum.

While I was vacuuming a shoelace got sucked up and ended up making the vacuum stupid and me angry on top of that so I kicked it and sat down in the opposite direction. I sighed and was just about to get up when the vacuum hit my back and took me down.

"Goddamn it I was taken down by a fucking vacuum!" I shouted, getting up and shooting the vacuum not the best thing to do when I could hear Matt yelled at me for shooting something. I told him it was nothing and to rest. I was now moving down the list zooming through the chores as fast as I could.

Number 3: wash dishes.

I filled the sink up with hot water put on another pair of gloves and began. I wasn't that far into it when I kept dropping the plates causing them to break.

"What's that sound?" I could hear Matt call from our bedroom in the back again.

"Shit!...it's nothing just…ah rest, my love it's nothing I swear!" I called back. Well at least the next thing on the list is sweeping up the kitchen and bathroom, which I had a problem with because I fell trying to grab the broom out of the closet in the living room.

Number 4: mop the kitchen and bathroom.

I grabbed a bucket and started to fill it up with warm water and a little bit of soap. I grabbed it out of the sink when I slipped on a drop of soap and fell which caused the bucket to come out of my hand fall on my head which caused me to be soaked.

"Goddamn it!! I can't take this shit anymore, Matt! How come you don't mess up or fall or anything this sucks! Stupid bucket!"I screamed, kicking the bucket in the air and shot at it twice. Then I could hear Matt get out of the room and cruse under his breath as he grabbed a towel and sat next to me drying me off.

"Mello have you been crying?" he asked me, looking me in the eyes. It's true I did cry when the bucket hit me. Stupid bucket making me cry like that.

"A little…can you make dinner? I mean that is if you're feeling good and all?" I asked, being stupid cause I forgot that he was sick with morning sickness well actually he's been sick all day...It's not morning sickness it's day sickness.

"Actually, Mello. I wanted to ask you if you wanted Chinese cause I've had a craving for it all day." Matt said, with a slight blush.

"Oh of course, Matt!" I shouted hugging him which that had caused the both of us to fall backward and laugh. A little later Matt called the restaurant and I went to pick it up. I can't have some delivery person find out where we live.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Normal pov.

"Wow, Mello, looks like you had an eventful day."Matt said, as Mello came through the door with the order that he picked up.

"Yeah...wait why do you say that?" he said, closing the door behind him and set the food on the table in the kitchen as he noticed that the table wasn't set.

"Oh because when I went to grab the dishes to set the table for a nice dinner, What did I see when I looked in the dish drain…hardly any dishes so when I went to toss my gum in the trash guess what I found?" he asked. Looking back at him.

"Um... I never knew you chewed gum."

"It's something to replace my pervious addiction, anyway ask me what did I find?"

"What?"

"Broken dishes filling at least half of the trashcan up."

"I love you, now let's eat."

"Ugh…Mello what am I going to do with you?"Matt asked sitting down at the table.

"Forgive me cause at least I tried, right?" Mello asked, sitting down across from Matt.

"That's true."Matt said, blowing a kiss in Mello's direction.

"So do I get something special for trying?" he asked, catching the kiss and handed Matt a left over plate.

"Maybe."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matt: the end for now, hope you enjoy not as funny as the first one sorry but I'm working on it.

Mello: it's good, Matt…just don't let me have day like that again please?

Matt: we shall see. *smiles*

Mello: please…*hugges Matt for dear life*

Matt: so cute. Anyway please read and review!

Mello: wouldn't they of had to read to get this far?

Matt:…I forgot. Ok then please review then.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own DN.

A/N: this is something that happened, but this time I shall not mention L…the reasons are in "My drug" ok. Anyway. Plus there's time skip so...8 months pregnant...might not be a long chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was another morning something Matt was never fond of anymore, it was either he was very hungry in the mornings and would throw up later or the first thing was throwing up then getting hungry, but at least he had a beauitful blond to wake up next to, right?...wrong! When Matt woke up there was no beautiful blond in sight. He started to freak out and ran out of the room looking all over the apartment finally Matt got tried and sat on his chair in the living only to notice that there was a note on the table next to his spot.

Note:

Dear Matt,

I'm sorry, but I was called and told I had to go to some place I will be back at the end of the month…oh wait sorry it is at the end of the month I'll be back before you have our kids I wanna see the moment…I know I'm not being a good boyfriend and that I hate, but when I come back I'm bring you something home I can't really say where I'm at but I swear I'll call you every chance I get…um, you can stay with either L and the bitch (Light or whatever) or…N-near ( I don't like saying his name) at least he'll be around and I trust him enough not to touch you I don't however trust the bitch and L will be dealing with him to much…I wonder how he can stand him…anyway I'll call you tonight at 11:00pm ok? Bye my matty-chan *kisses*

Love, Mello

p.s I'm sorry I had to leave I wanna keep apologizing cause I'm so sorry , but I know if your with one of them you'll be fine if you were with me you might not be safe and I don't want to put you in danger, k?

Love ya, Mello.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

"there's no way in hell I'm calling ,L sorry Mello, but L pisses me off to much…so I guess I'll be staying with Near…oh shit I didn't even tell him I was pregnant…well I am ,but still I need to call him…now where's my cell?" Matt asked himself, getting up out of his seat and he walked around the apartment again and again until he found it at the one place the never would have thought to look. On the table where the note was.

Matt dialed Near's number and waited at least till the third ring till he heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Yes, Matt what do you need?" Near asked in the usual clam emotionless voice.

"Um…I know this is going to sound weird, but can I stay with you for awhile?"

"Why did you and Mello have a fight?"

"Gah! Shut up shut up shut up! I don't want any jinxing or anything like that I'm calling because Mello told me to either call you or L since he had to leave for awhile…he doesn't want me to be alone especially now cause I'm pregnant…"

"Excuse me? Did you just say you're pregnant?" Near asked, with a bit of concern in his voice.

"…yeah 8…months so can I stay with you please?" Matt begged.

"Alright I'll send for someone to pick you up and don't worry I'll be in the car too, is this alright?"

"Yes! Thank you, Near."Matt said, as he hung up to run into his room and pack up his games plus the stations with some clothes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt: The end not the best, but hey. It does have a bit in there and I know I mentioned L, but I wasn't going to have him speak at least…sorry I'm mad at him, but that's me anyway I shall update soon, right Near?

Near: …I thought Mello would have been uke and be pregnant.

Matt: huh no actually were a 50-50 switch off now and then you know seke.

Near: seke? Oh uke and seme mixed, right?

Matt: yep anyway see ya till then bye…don't forget to review, K? *waves goodbye*

Near: bye*waves slightly*


	6. Chapter 7

Pregnant

Disclaimer: ya know.

A/N: I feel like I'm losing my touch on this one…sadly but I'm trying to get it right, I've been letting emotions get to me sadly and sometimes they affect my writing. Sorry everyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they arrived at the building that Near had been living at, he helped Matt out of the car. Which Matt ended up thinking the worse way about it and let go of Near's hand right away. He felt like he had just arrived at an important place and needed help out of the car cause he was an eighth month pregnant guy. Granted Near was helping him out cause he needed to, if Mello found out that Near didn't help Matt then he would never hear the end of it plus he was his friend on top of that.

"Are you going to be ok till dinner?" Near asked showing Matt to his room.

"I think I can manage I stole some of Mells chocolate. He might not like that when he gets back but he'll manage." Matt said, looking around in the hallway since he'd made the mistake of packing his GBA.

"Well, Matt just come down stairs and you'll be fine I'll help you out or someone will be there." Near said, putting his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Get your hand off me."

"hormones?"

"Yeah, sorry, but I will snap. Plus I'm a pregnant guy in another guys home granted Mello told me I could be here. I feel like I'm cheating on him if you touch me in the slightest."

"I'm sorry I shall refrain from doing so."

Near lead Matt into his room and helped him unpack. Which was alright till he seen Matt's underwear in the briefcase.

"So, Matt, boxers or briefs?" Near asked, looking at the redhead who sat on the edge of the bed playing with his GBA as soon as he found it.

"Boxers…why?" Matt whispered, not really looking up.

"Well I always thought that you'd have some sort of gaming device printed on your underwear."

"excuse me? Oh wait…just leave the room get out of here before I really snap on you and please don't touch the boxers."

"Sorry, Matt, just call me if you need me, alright?"

"Yeah."

Near left the room and closed the door behind him. Inside Matt sighed and finished unpacking and plopped down on his bed to take a little nap.

"God the first day here and he's going through my underwear…what a freaky little albino." And with that said Matt fell asleep for awhile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A look at L and light.

"How in the hell can you just come out and say that, you freaky little sugar addict!" Light shouted at the top of his lungs looking down at the so called addict who just sat in the chair.

"Light-kun I just don't know how it can get this way." L said, calmly, staring at the cake.

"I try and be nice and make you a cake, and you say it looks and tastes bad!"

Poor Watari had been ripped off the ear plugs he bought said that he won't be able to hear a thing, but sadly it was just another lie to make the product sell. He threw them in the trash and walked in the kitchen leaving L a note saying that he was going to go shopping again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back to Matt.

Matt was woken up by the ringing of his phone. He quickly grabbed it and mumbled a "hello." Into the phone when he flipped it open.

"Is hello the best you can do for a greeting?" Mello said, you can just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Huh? Oh Mello? Hey babe, how are you?"

"I'm alright, a little busy, but you know how it is, love."

"why did you have to leave anyway?"

"Cause there's something I needed to pick up but I have to wait a week for them to get it. Because it's something that they never did before so you'll have to wait for your surprise.

""Alright, Mello…be careful ok?"

"I will Matt, I just couldn't have you here because a surprise needs to be a surprise, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Matt I'm gonna go, ok?"

"Yeah, bye sweetie."

"By love, I'll call you when I can."

Matt hung up the phone and turned on his side to go back to bed. That would have worked if Near didn't come in the room and told Matt to get up because dinner was ready.

"Ok, ok. I'm up…um, can you help me up, my stomach hurts." Matt groaned putting his right hand on his stomach.

"alright."

Near had helped Matt up, something he wasn't used to doing, but they walked down stairs. Which Matt felt a little weird about, but put it aside and ate dinner with Near.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I'm losing my edge I think…damn I don't know what to do for this one, but I will update "My crush" either tomorrow or the next day…I think I'm losing my edge cause my Mello is ill. Sorry that and something is bothering me…but I don't want to bore you so updates soon. Just review please.


	7. Chapter 8

Pregnant.

Disclaimer: Don't own DN….I wish.

A/N: OMFG! I haven't updated shit in awhile...I've been busy and I finally talked things out with some people...Woot, anyway chapter may be short, but at least the story is updated, heh.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matt was moving around in his sleep, something he didn't do too much. It was fine until he moved a little too much and fell out of the bed on his stomach face first. He woke up right on impact with the floor and yelled. Matt quickly sat up and rubbed his stomach. Near heard Matt yell and rushed to his room since his own room wasn't that far away.

"Matt, are you ok?" Near asked, as he walked over to him and helped him up.

"Yeah, but I landed on my stomach when I fell." Matt sighed.

"You did what? Don't you know that when you fall on your stomach that you need to be checked right away or even go into a C-section early?"

"Um…So, where's a doctor?"

Near sighed and helped Matt down stairs, where Hal had helped him into the car outside. Near had sat in the back of the car with Matt making sure he was fine, as Hal drove. They were on their way to see Near's private doctor. Since it was a smart thing to have.

Once they had gotten there the doctor checked up on Matt and felt around before he did the ultrasound. The ultrasound read off that He needed to have his C-section earlier since he hurt himself really bad without even knowing. The doctor told him that he needed to and get his C-section done and over with now. Matt had the look of shock on his face, as he was pulled into the other room to begin. Near sat outside of the room waiting till everything was finished. As Hal just sat out in the waiting room reading a magazine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: yep I said short chapter. At least it's updated, Review.


	8. Chapter 9

Pregnant

Disclaimer: Meh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Near had called Mello and told him what happened, within two hours he was there. Near had told him that Matt was just done and the nurse had said not to go in, because he'd be asleep or groggy. Seeing as how Near went in just to check on Matt and he ended up punching Near in the eye.

"Ha, what a nasty shiner, Near. It just goes to show you that you shouldn't be around Matt when he is in a foul mood." Mello laughed, while pointing at Near's eye.

"I was just checking up on him." Near spoke, softly twirling his hair.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to see Matt, since I'm back." Mello said, waving goodbye, as he walked into the room.

Matt was already awake and messing around on his new ds that Near had brought him. He heard the door open and quickly shut it off and fell fakingly asleep. Since he was in no mood to deal with Near.

"Hey Matt, you up?" Mello whispered, walking closer to the bed.

"Huh, hi Mello."Matt said, slightly waving as he turned his game back on.

"Is "Hi Mello" all you can say?"

"No, come here just a bit closer, come on." Matt said, moving his finger in the motion to come closer.

Mello walked closer thinking nothing about it when, Matt suddenly grabbed the collar of his vest and yanked him forward.

"I'm through with being your seke. You're now _**my**_ uke dammit. It's going to be the way it was before I let you be top the one time. I swear that was the worse mistake I ever made in my life; if you could get pregnant then you'd see why. Thank god the doctor said that it wouldn't happen again." Matt said, trying to be clam.

"Ok, I'm your uke…Is this the drugs taking or you?" Mello choked out.

"This is me talking and as soon as I'm out of here and felling better your going to see what it's like to be my uke again, just a bit more rougher." Matt spoke, letting Mello go.

"Ok…I can't wait then, Love." Mello smirked.

"Ugh, if I could right now then I would."

"But Matt having sex in the hospital is a bad thing." Mello whispered, innocently.

"So, we've fucked in that one woman's home when she was away."

"…Hal?...Oh yeah."

"Yeah." He spoke sarcastically.

Mello hugged Matt and smiled slightly just letting one tear drop. It rolled down his face and onto Matt's neck.

"I missed hugging my seme. It feels good to hug him again."

"Are you trying to be cute?"

"Yeah, Why not working?"

"No, keeping hugging because I missed hugged my uke too." Matt said, softly. Smiling down at Mello lightly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

There is a next chapter.


	9. end

Pregnant

Disclaimer: eh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Matt and Mello let go of each other Mello had asked were the baby was and Matt pointed to a far corner of the room. Mello walked over to the supplied crib and picked up the baby, putting one hand behind the kid's head while resting her on part of his arm. He walked back over to Matt and let Matt hold the infant. Surprisingly Mello still remembered how to hold a kid from the sex Ed classes at the orphanage.

"She's cute." Mello, smiled.

"Man, you should be the one in the bed…I feel very ukeish, ugh." Matt whispered, looking down at her.

"I'm your uke after you feel better, sides I'd rather go back to being bottom. Top doesn't do it for me."

"That's good, but anyway she is adorable."

The baby stated to open her eyes and looked at the two of them and started to cry.

"What the hell? Why is she crying now?" Mello screamed.

Matt just ignored him and rolled his eyes, trying to clam her down.

"Her name should be Lydia." Matt smiled, as soon as the baby started to calm down.

"That's an alright name. She has my eyes and…strawberry blonde hair. Heh. She looks like me more." Mello smirked.

"Shut it."

After two days Matt was able to leave the hospital, they wanted to keep him for two days to make sure that the staples wouldn't give him an infection, and even if he was pregnant you couldn't tell after words. There was no extra skin or anything. When he got home Mello gave him a ring and Matt smiled while he gave Mello a ring that he had picked up for him when Mello was gone one day on a chocolate run.

"You were going to give me this two months ago?" Mello spoke looking at it.

"Yep."

"And you forgot?"

"Yep."

"Idiot."

"Bitch…that reminds me, get on your knees." Matt smirked.

"But the baby." Mello said, quickly.

"She's asleep in the back, she won't hear you sides she doesn't even know what it is."

Mello nodded and got down on his knees for Matt. But after thirty minutes the baby woke up and started to cry due to Mello's loud moans that could even be heard below. Matt stopped and got up grabbing his boxers along the way and got to the back clamming the baby down. After that Matt and Mello continued and lived with their daughter in peace.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bad ending I know sorry. I was stuck on how to do so.


End file.
